World War Three
by Skyress1
Summary: What happens when Hans tries to take over the world, do the commando penguins win or do they die in an attempt to destroy this evil creature that's almost like hitler but more of a genius? This story is partially humanized, but might end up not being fully humanized, please read and review!
1. Song Before Battle

**Never-Ending Battles, Never Ending Love**

**Song Before Battle**

The battle was on. Rows and rows of soldiers, everyone who managed to get past millitary training was there. Manfredi and Johnson, Kowalski, Rico and Private. All the soldier fought for one. World freedom. Skipper looked up to the stage. Even as a skilled commander, his hands were trembling, he was trembling. Fear etched his face. "I guess this is it, Skipper," Manfredi murmered," we are going to a battle, where many will die, so many precious lives, so many innocent people, animals, plants." He sighed and shook his head. Skipper looked at him nodding his head. "Soldiers, before you all leave for battle I present a group of singers that will give you courage!" General Kent said as the crowds faced the general. A group of singers came up to the stage. Skippers eyes locked on one of them. A brunett stepped on the stage. Her eyes were full of sadness yet she was proud of these soldiers. They fought for Africa today and soon they'll free all the countries. She gave a sad smile and started singing,

"_You're a good soldier_

_Choosing your battles_

_Pick yourself up and dust yourself off_

_And back in the saddle_

_You're on the front line_

_Everyone's watching_

_You know it's serious, we're getting closer_

_This isn't over_

_The pressure's on_

_You feel it_

_But you've got it all_

_Believe it_

_When you fall, get up, oh oh_

_And if you fall, get up, eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_'Cause this is Africa_

_Tsamina mina eh eh_

_Waka Waka eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_This time for Africa_

_Listen to your god_

_This is our motto_

_Your time to shine, don't wait in line_

_Y vamos por todo_

_People are raising_

_Their expectations_

_Go on and feed them, this is your moment_

_No hesitation_

_Today's your day_

_I feel it_

_You paved the way_

_Believe it_

_If you get down, get up, oh oh_

_When you get down, get up, eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_This time for Africa_

_Tsamina mina e e_

_Waka Waka eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_Anawa a a_

_Tsamina mina eh eh_

_Waka Waka eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_This time for Africa_

_Awela majoni biggie biggie mama, one a to zet_

_Athi susa lamajoni biggie biggie mama from east to west_

_Bathi waka waka ma EH EH!_

_Waka waka ma EH EH!_

_Zonk' izizwe mazibuye..._

_Cause this is Africa!_

_Tsamina, anawa a a_

_Tsamina mina_

_Tsamina mina, anawa a a_

_Tsamina mina, eh eh_

_Waka waka, eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_Anawa a a_

_Tsamina mina, eh eh_

_Waka waka, eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_This time for Africa_

_Django eh eh_

_Django eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_Anawa a a_

_Django eh eh_

_Django eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_Anawa a a_

_This time for Africa_

_This time for Africa_

_We're all Africa_

_We're all Africa" _ she sang with a voice so soft yet full of energy, making Skipper filled with trust. "Good luck and may you win this for the country, for the whole world, make us proud!" she said, making the crowds cheer, row after row began clapping. _I'm gonna fight, for the world and for you, _Skipper thought, looking at the beautiful brunnett. Another singer came up on stage and another song started, but Skipper didn't listen to his heart, he was to busy focusing on his hopes.

Private looked at his leader, pain in his eyes, "Skipper?" Private asked looking up to him.

"What is it?" Skipper replied softly.

"Are you scared?" Private asked sadly.

"Yes, just like everyone, but we have no choice, Hans wants a battle, so let him bring it on!" SKipper shouted surprising the other soldiers. He gulped. THis wasn't going to be easy. The enemy already occupied most of Europe and unlike in World War 2, the enemy occupied America too, everyone was fleeing, everyone was panicking, why wouldn't they though? Battle was to start in an hour, battle would end up killing off nearly all of them. But he was determind to save the world, to win, to survive. He won't die, but if he does die. Will he ever see that beautiful brunnett? Will Private survive? Will Kowalski, Rico, Manfredi and Johnson survive? Or will he rue that he ever decided to fight Hans?

**It's a start I know, and I hope it's good enough. It will be slighlty based on WW2, just to show you all that I did atleast partially concentrate in history! I bet you wish these soldiers good luck and sorry but I kind of had to humanize this story. **


	2. First Tank, First Letter

**First Tank, First Letter**

Marlene stood on the stage looking at the rest of the soldiers that stood there. She felt afraid, she felt confused. All the soldiers seemed scared, yet she admired that the decided to battle. She wished she could battle, but Sarah denied her this, saying that she won't risk her daughters' life. She tried to remember teh recent events, but only one was in her head. One soldier, above all, a memory she wated to conceal, to hold onto. HIs courage was admired by every soldier, but she admired him most of all. He was hansome, brave and took care of his soldiers, many had heard of his missions, his battles, but even he had a chance to die, and Marlene feared that this might be his last battle. His ice blue eyes, his cocky smile, his jet black hair, an unforgetable sight. Of all the soldiers, she wished that he would be one of the survivors, like if her song was dedicated to him.

Skipper was marching down the sandy plains of North Africa looking at the setting sun. It was like a simbol of hope, every sunset marked 1 day of survival. He wished that there were no battles, even for an action loving person, he hated the thought of a world war three, staring Hans. Oh, how he despised Hans, he hated him to the bone, like poisoned sardines, Hans was deadly, he was a weapon of destruction, he was Hades. Compared to him, Rico was a little, innocent lamb. He chuckled to himself. Rico growled, making Skipper think that Rico had read his mind. The young adult looked at him, but as he did, Skipper realised why.

A tank was coming up to them. "Fire the flamethrowers, men, if he likes playing with fire, hit him with fire!" Skipper commanded. The soldiers fired, but after two minutes, the soldiers looked at Skipper in confusion. "Skipper the tanks defences are inpenitreble!" Kowalski complained. Skipper looked at the tall soldier, his eyes filled with rage. "Well if he wants an unfair game then he'll get one!" Skipper screamed and RIco sudenly realise his leaders order. His psychotic side revealed. He ran to the tank and like a weopon he was direct and fast. He hit the tank and started chucking bombs at it. "Rico soldier, get back!" Skipper ordered. The breathless soldier did as told. The tank exploded, but as they looked for a dead soldier they saw nothing...

..."What?! I can'T, wait... how come!" Skipper screamed. "Kowalski analysis!"

"It appears that this was computer-controlled," the options guy looked at him and so did Private. Privates' face was etched with fear. "How can we defeat a robotic army?" he asked trembling. Skipper looked at him, with courage. "Let's do what me, Manfredi and Johnson did in tokyo!" Skipper announced, three soldiers loked at him in confusionm, but Manfrediu and Johnson knew what happened in Tokyo. They gathered into a huddle and whispered the plan. Kowalski let out an 'oh' and then nodded. Rico shrugged and Private knew that there was no other choice so he went with the plan. He thought about something and then asked. "Skipper, sometime I would like to give you a question," Private said.

"Well, you may, but not now," Skipper replied and started marchinmg to catch up with the living soldiers. His team quickly followed. Being left behind was not a nice option and fighting alone was dangerous.

Skipper saw a perigrene falcon swoop down. It landed on his shoulder. A peice of paper was fastened to it's leg. "Oh. so your a messenger," Skipper said chuckling, the falcon nodded, which surprised Skipper. "You understand?" The falcon nodded, with what seemed like a sad smile. Skipper read the message. _Skipper, you don't know me but I know you. I wanted to ask you of a favour, sorry if this message is delayed, but Kitka hasn't ever travelled this far, yours sencerely, someone anonymus, yet not completely unknown._ The letter also contained a date that suggested it arrived passed the date, but Skipper didn't mind. He laughed. "Who ever you are you can join," he muttered to himself as he stopped to write an answer. Private smiled. "Does that mean we get another ally sir?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes Private, that's exactly what will happen and I'll make it happen," Skipper replied smiled at Private like a father would at his son. _Whatever happen I must not let Private down, I musn't break him, I must protect him! _Skipper thought ,_even if it kills me. _He hoped that he won't have to die but this was war. Was there even a possibility that none of his team would die? Skipper felt like crying, but he must stay strong.

The falcon flew off, giving one last look to the couargeous team. _I sure do hope they will live on... there is something about them, _Kitka thought whilst flapping her wings. She was tired, but loyalty was pushing her on, she was loyal, she was falcon and falcons are meant to be loyal. She flew past the desert plains, looking down at desert elephants, orixes and gazelle. She flew past angry loins and proud caracles, past tiny waterholes and burning land. She finally descended to a stoop, rushing down to meet her owner, the one she gave her loyalty to ever since her owner found her abandoned as a chick.

Marlene looked out from her balconey. Her mother was in battle, her father dead. Another sunset meant more hope. She looked at the sunset. It was always beautiful. As she was brushing her brown hair, her chestnut eyes saw a falcon in the sky. "Kitka!" she joyfully said, "you made it, good girl." The falcon perched on her shoulder, revealing a letter. "yes, thank you so much, for that, you will get an extra portion of meat!" Marlene congratulated, celebrating with a littlle dance. _Yum! _ Kitka thought smilling. "Let's look what is on the paper," Marlene said, excited.

_Dear miss/mr anonymus, _

_it would be an honour if you joined us, but are you sure, you want to risk your life? If yes please reply and your falcon must be very loyal, Kowalski said that falcons are very intelligent, but that's for a different time, please answer soon, _

_yours' truly, Skipper Sorenson._

_P.S . You might want to come armoured, your falcon will lead you._

Marlene quickly wrote an asnwer, yes she will join, whatever it takes, she'll do it, even if she had to die she'll help! No stopping her now.

**Hope you liked the second chapter, I know it ain't that great or that long but trust me, it should turn out good in the end.**


	3. A New Team Member

**A New Team Member**

Skipper read the reply. He smiled. _Who ever you are, you've got guts!_ Skipper thought to himself. The sun was rising, announcing the fourth war day. The falcon had flown away a day ago, so the new soldier must be on the way. Kowalski calculated that it would take another two hours atleast, so Skipper went on recon. The thousands of soldiers that where assingned here, were still sleeping, except his own team, which loyaly sat next to Skipper. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?"Private asked smilling. Skipper nodded. African sunrise was among the most beautiful sunrises, which was odd, since the whole planet shared one and the same sun. "Yes, but don't you think it is ironic, we are at war and war is far from beautiful," Skipper replied, "then again, it's a sign, a sign that tells us that we amnaged to survivs this long, some died already, even before we started defending this beautiful continent."

"Almost poetically said, Skipper," Kowalski complimented, smilling sadly. He loved Africa, it was like the eastern version of America. Free and Beautiful. "Uhuh," Rico managed to say. Manfredi and Johnson just nodded and yawned.

Two hours later, they started marching even more north. Not a sign of the new soldier. "Skipper I see something moving," Kowalski suddenly said, interupting Skippers thoughts. Skipper looked through his binoculars. "You're right soldier, wait, what... it's a lady... no wrongly worded, it's the lady!" Skipper shouted. He ran off to the brunett in the distance. He stopped as he got to a meter from her. "What are you doing in a battlefield miss..." Skipper asked, but was cut off.

"Guess you don't appreciate help coming!" the lady retorted. Skippers' jaw dropped. His team ran up to him. As they saw who Skipper was talking to, they got surprised. "You're the singer that sang tha first song!" Kowalski said. "What is your name? Why did you decide to join? What-," he was cut off by Marlene.

"Please ask one question at a time, and we should move on," Marlene said smilling. Questions were nothing new. "Let's say that Kitka loyaly found you all, it certainly wasn't a coincidence." She chuckled. "My name is Marlene, daughter of Sarah and Joseph Kent," she answered Kowalskis' first questions calmly. "My mum made me stay, but as a rebel, I will follow my mothers' actions and I will protect the world! You can't stop me, Skipper Sorenson, son of Saphire Sorenson and leader of this team!"

"Woah, you can't just disobey your mother and join this team!" Skipper said. He didn't wan't Marlene to get hurt. Then again, it wouldn't do any good to send her away now. It was too late. "Atually, Skippah, you let her join this team," Private said. Skipper glared at him. "That was... precise!" Marlene agreed. She looked at him pleading. "Fine!" Skipper muttered annoyed," but if your mother tries to kill me , I'll ter her , this was your idea." Marlene just shrugged. "I don't care, she would know that that was mine anyway, you don't need to tell her a thing!" She gave him a cat smile and marched off with the other soldiers. Skipper and the rest just followed. "She hus guts!" Rico said, laughing. Kowalski looked at Skipper. "True that!"

Manfredi and Johnson spotted five other cumputer-controlled tanks and dashed to then. They quickly gathered as much explosives as possible an threw them as acurately as possible and the watched how the tanks exploded like firework. "Woohoo!" Rico cheered. "Mission Acomplished!" Suddenly a robot woke up from the pile of rubble that was left and styarted shooting at the humans. The boys saw one soldier fall instantly, never to stand up again. His scream woke them up from their cheers. Marlene quickly asked Rico for a minigun. The soldier just nodded and gave it to her. She aimed at the ugly robot and shot it into his cables. It exploded and it's headlike part fell right at Marlenes' feet. "Well maybe you can be part of this team afterall, we need an extra pair of hands and eyes," Skipper snnounced. The team high-fived eachother.

They continued to fight together as an army of fireproof tanks approached them. As a team they exterminated the computerized tanks like pests and like pests the tanks came coming. At the end of the day, dozens of soldiers lay on the floor, either dying of complete exhaustion or because the parts of tanks landed on them. Every surviver was happy they lived, every survivor was unhappy and happy at the same time. Most wrote letters which Kitka loyaly kept sending to the other people who were in hiding. Kitka got slowly accustomed and so did Marlene, yet less cheerful after victories. Victory meant more deaths, more injuries, but all soldier were filled with hope. There were days without food, there were days filled with pain, but Skippers team was filled with courage, hope and loyalty - they wouldn't give up. Even when Kitka broke her wing, she healed and stayed strong.

Both girls knew there was no going back, but that was not their wish. They would stay and fight Hans, they will defeat him, they will revive hopes in every person.

**I know it's not any longer, but if I made it longer, perhaps it wouldn't make sense, perhaps it would bore you to death. Long LIVE COURAGE REST IN PEACE fallen heroes, fallen soldiers, those who fought for our freedom, for our safety, for hope and for happiness!**


	4. Song in the Night

Marlene sang to herself, in the cold desert night not knowing that Skipper was listening.

"Do you ever feel

Like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel

Feel so paper-thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel

Already buried deep

Six feet under

Screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's

Still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta

Ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on show them what you're worth

Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave them all in awe

You don't have to feel

Like a waste of space

You're original

Cannot be replaced

If you only knew

What the future holds

After a hurricane

Comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why

All the doors are closed

So you could open one

That leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt

Your heart will glow

And when it's time you know

You just gotta

Ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on show them what you're worth

Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave them all in awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on show them what you're worth

Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave them all in awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" She finished softly. She turned around to see Skipper smilling at her. "nice singing," Skipper complimented still smilling. "You were listening the whole time?" Marlene asked smilling sheepishly. Skipper nodded. "Pretty much, but why would that bother you, you have a talent, ever since I first saw you I knew you had a talent, that's not anything bad," Skipper said looking into her big, brown eyes. Marlene blushed, her cheeks turned into rose red. "Thanks," she replied smilling softly. Skipper put one of his hands round marlene and they both knelt down. "Have you ever seen such a big moon?" Skipper asked her. She shook her head. "It looks beautiful!"

"Yeah, well I know a certain lady that looks even prettier!" Skipper said with a cocky smile. Marlene blushed. "Are you trying to flirt with me, or was that a simple compliment?" Marlene asked. Noone ever told her that, well dad and mum did said that she was their little princess, but that was about it and ever since her dad passed into the void, she hadn't heard much polite compliments. " A bit of both really," Skipper answered chuckling. HE thought she was beautiful. Like an angel, just a little more realistic. To him nothing and noone could look as beautiful as she was. He was worried though. He was worried that something might happen to her, that's why he didn't want her to join the battle and like Private, he would protect her even if it costed him his life. He admitted though that Marlene wasn't soft, she knew what wars' about. "You sure know how to please a girl," Marlene complimented blushing even harder.

"No, I don't, that's the truth, but promise me one thing," Skipper said," do not do anything that's way too risky, please!" Skipper pleaded.

"You know very well, that I can't just sit and watch one soldier after another die because of Hanses' arrogance! I will be careful though, if it makes you happier," Marlene replied. Skipper frowned for a while but then smilled. "I said to myself that I will keep you and my team alive and I keep to my words, usually!" Skipper bent to Marlene and softly kissed her on her cheek. "I think you should go to sleep, you need it," Skipper announced after a while, marlene refused to argue," goodnight." Marlene started to close her eyes. "Good night Skipper," she whispered.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend, Skipper," Kowalski commented as he started waking up.

"No I... yes I do, You think it's a good idea to have a girlfriend?" Skipper asked. Kowalski nodded and chuckled. "I think it's important you have someone who loves you and you love her, especially in this war, noone should be alone, not now," Kowalski announced. "You do love her don't you? And she loves you, I guess."

"I...I do love her, but I don't know if she loves me," Skipper sighed. He frowned. _Does she love me? _he asked himself.

"I'm sure she loves you, I can feel it in my gut!" Kowalski said. Skipper smiled. Atleast he wasn't alone. The two boys sat there on recon, watching the night sky and the desert sands. Even Kitka was sleeping and she didn't sleep very often. "You think that Hans has gone mad?" Skipper asked the lieutenant. Kowalski chuckled. "I sure do, I mean, when wasn't he mad, don't answer this, don't even try, we all know the answer."

"So I guess that he was always mad!" Skipper said smilling.

"Yup!" A voice suddenly agreed. They turned around to see Rico coming to them. "Rico, you're awake?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded, smilling. "Promise me one thing Rico," Skipper said, " NO eavsedropping!"

"I listened whole time!" Rico replied laughing. Skipper glared at the weopons guy. "You what?! You mean even to-" Skipper asked but before he could finish, he saw Rico nod. The leader glared at him, even more angry. "Don't worry Skippah, we knew all this already!" Private said smilling. Kowalski tried to cover hi mouth, but he was too late. "Thanks Private," he said sarcastically. Private just smiled. "You're welcome!"Private said naively. "Oh... that was sarcasm," Private said, embaressed. He tried to escape, but Kowalski took hold of him. "Oh no you don't, thanks to you Skipper's angry at all of us!" Kowalski glared at Private and Skipper glared at Kowalski. Rico just whistled and tried to sneak out, but Skipper caught him. "We're gonna have to talk about eavsedropping," Skipper announced as Manfredi and Johnson came. "Oh oh, he know that we listened, evasive manouvers," Johnson said, but he was too late.

"You guys really need to learn manners!" Skipper announced, "starting tommorow!"

"Aww, but we waited so long for this, it's like a movie, now it's more like a ruiend movie," Private complained.

**Hope you found this chapter interesting, please review and there might be more cute and action filled parts in the next chapter!**


	5. One Cub to the Family

**One Cub to the Family**

The group had travelled a long way, managing to somehow get to Syria. It took about a week but atleast they passed villages with water wells. Most people were kind, but it was manily because they had no other choice. It was either Hans or Skippers team to come. Skippers team managed to get there a day earlier, but that made them feel no better as a telegram arrived for Marlene, who assumed the worst, straight away. Her fears were confirmed. It had been a tragic month so far, losing to people she was closely bonded to. Thankfully, they saw no dead animals on the way there, but Rico somehow always seemed to find that caracal, everywhere he looked. He became accustomed to the cub, which was never to far from its' unhappy ma. In the end even the caracal mother becam used to Rico and loved his occasional gift of meat that he would give to her. This raised Marlenes' spirit but not for long, as she always started crying as night came.

Skipper, whom hated to see the beautiful girl he fallen in love cry, would stay close to her even in fights and battles, never leaving her side, like a gaurdian angel, in human form. "Sorry if it annoys you that I am crying like a five year old," Marlene apologised as they stepped into Syria. Skipper put his arms around Marlene and hugged her tightly. "Don't apologise, I know how it feels to loose someone close, I know that you can't fight tears, it's useless to try," Skipper tried to reassure her. She smiled sadly, returning him the hug. How she loved Skipper! He was so caring. But noone could replace her mother and her motherly love.

Kitka saw what was happening and she spread the word of Marlenes' sadness to the rest of Skippers' team. They were shocked that the leader was dead and that Marlene lost her last family member. They went up to her, trying to cheer her up but realised that Skipper was the only one who could succeed... and so could the cub. On tha day of another attack, the little caracal female came up to her and snuggled into her legs. However soon Marlene realised why. The Caracal mother lay dead on the sand. Vultures cautiously swarmed round the dead carcass. Then something came out of nowhere killing of all the vultures, making them dropped down and once they fell, they just lay there motionlessly. The thing that killed the caracal was back. A laser tank drove up the streets of a syrian village. Death of those who dropped down was quick, efficient and painless. And it looked terrible. The tank was vibrant purple with yellow flames painted on to it. To Kowalski it would have seemed beautiful... if it wasn't right now chasing him aroung, trying to hit him.

Kowalski was faster than the tank. He sprinted as fast as he could running for his life, whenever he could he fired at the tank with a flamethrower, but surprisingly missing. A hundred soldiers tried to stop the tank too quickly, not planning their attack, only to fall to the ground motionless. "How is that even possible?!" Shouted one soldier as he aimed a bomb at the tank. The bomb did nothing. Kowalski ducked away from the tanks shots, dodging them as best as he could. He jumped onto the tank, but it was because of luck not that it was planned. "Great now I could cut of the cirrculatory system, so that this thing self destructs," he muttered to himself. He tried to get close enough, but suddenly something touched him and threw him off. Marlene watched as Kowalski ran. "Run!" He screamed as he sprinted away. Marlene didn't run. She felt like she knew what to do. Along with the cub and the falcon they neared the tank. The falcon destracted the tank, whilst Marlene and the cub jumped onto the tank. they finally spotted the wires. She saw soldiers shooting at the tank from a distance. She saw Kitka trying to get the tanks attention. She gulped. Now was the time! She tried to cut the wires but something threw her off. She planned this of course. The cub, which was still on the tank bit into the wires and the tank stopped. "Jump off!" Marlene shouted to the cub. The cub listened and quickly jumped off.

The tank exploded, symbolising victory. Kowalski ran up to her, along with Skipper. "Are you three fine?" Skipper asked panting. The cub and the falcon nodded. "I was never better!" Marlene replied , shocking Skipper. Kowlaski gasped. "How did you?!"

"That's classified, but I can tell you one thing," Marlene replied. "I take care of Kitka, so you, Private and Rico will take care of her." Marlene pointed to the caracal, which was suddenly playing with Private, like if nothing happened. The she looked at her mother and her head dropped. "Don't cry, I am sure that your mother hasn't fully died," Marlene said. The cub tilted it's head in confusion. "She lives on in your heart, little one," Marlene explained , petting the cub gently. "You know, today I lost my mother as well, it's just how it goes, but I now got you an a whole lot of people that care for me and my wellbeing so I feel better, and your best bud is gonna take care of you."

The cub miawed happily and scampered to Rico who was hlding his arms out. She jumped into his arms and started purring. _Well, I guess that human lady is right, I do have someone who cares for me! _the cub thought. "Family?" Rico said. The new family member nodded her small caracal head, _yes family._

**I know this was quite a short chapter, but I hope you like its' ending! Enjoy and read on.**

**To be continued...**


	6. The One Called Lea

**THe One Called Lea**

The girl didn't improve even after ten days. However Kitka managed to get a message form Marlenes' mother. This didn't exactly please Marlene since her mother now knew about everything. She kept on complaining, but Marlene ignored her motrhers' complaints and continued to fight alongside Skipper and his team. Unfortunately, they had no explosives left and so they had to use swords instead. It made fighting the robotic jerks much harder and result as death of many soldiers. Even the best swordsmen had not managed to be victorious on his own, without him dieing at some point afterwards. "You know Skipper, your team really is the elitest of the elite, their still alive!" Marlene tried to joke. Skipper laughed for a bit and the returned to his somber mood. "You know Marlene, if that's how people rate teams then we might not be as elite."

Marlene decided to talk to the young girl. She was riding on Ricos' back. He seemed to be the only person she trusted , which was, odd. It couldn't be descrbed otherwise, since most kids would immediately go for Private, Marlene, but not Rico. He was a warrior, not a parent. Yet it seemed that he cared for this child. She looked sad and cute, like any old toddler, yet Rico was way kinder to her than to any other toddler before. He even let her hold his favourite weapon, a chainsaw. Unfortunately it was too heavy for the toddler, so it fell, but the two just chuckled, well the girl, just sadly smiled but better than nothing. "What your name?" Rico asked the tenth day as the two walked along the beaches of Northern Africa. There was meant to be an unwrecked town, so they were headed there. "Lea," the girl whispered.

"Nice name," Rico said with a smile. Lea smiled back. Definately an improvement. Marlene looked at the two. They were watching dolphins jumping out from the sea. They seemed to have forgotten about death now and Lea was smilling, this made Marlene so happy. "Hey Marlene, what you doing?" Skipper said hugging Marlene. Marlene smiled. "Looking at the one called Lea," she chuckled and said," fine then I'll see you in five minutes, we got to move on then."

"Okay," Marlen said sighing," it's just that I hate the thought of a kid participating a battle." Skipper nodded. "Welcome to myworld of worries," he said, smilling slightly," I worry about all of you and it gave me a sleepless night, once or twice. I know that a child shouldn't be raised in an army, but if it wasn't with us, it still would make the childs' life risky. You can't hide Lea, she'll be at risk anywhere, maybe this is the safest place for her. Especially when Rico is with her." Marlene looked at him with a smile. "I guess your right and then, Rico and Lea are insepereble!" She looked at the seaside where the two ran about, smiles etched their faces for the first time in days.

The army moved along the coast of North Africa where a town did survive. If you compared it to the pile of rubble from before, it would seem almost heavenly, but it was just a town. For Lea it was a new experience, lots of people greeted her, making her smile slightly, but whenever night came along, Lea started behaving odly. She would stay awake, she wouldn't sleep at all. She would stare into the distance and keep staring untill daylight finally came. Fear would be in her eyes and she would refuse to fall asleep, always saying that she saw something. It was like if you went to bed after a rather scary horror and you couldn't fall asleep. However Lea didn't only feel scared of a horror, she was in a horror and when that happens everythinh changes. You would think that a toddler would fall asleep sooner or later, but Lea would keep staying awake and aware.

This behaviour continued for all the three days the soldiers where patrolling the city. They soon assumed it was time to move on, but Lea didn't. She would say to them," please don't go yet, I know they will come!" The soldiers would huddle together and then seperate. "Who will come?" the would ask, but they would only recieve, " They will come." The soldiers would say fine one more night, but after three nights they completely ignored this.

Suddenly, on the third night something creeped out of the shadows. The soldiers froze on the spot. "I told you all that they will come," Lea told them crossing her toddler hands. She turned around as well, but unlike the soldiers she wasn't afraid. "Lea why are you not scared?" Marlene asked nervously as she saw those monsters. She gulped. Even Rico gulped, but Lea didn't. The monsters had scorpion tails, snake head, dog body and wings of a bat. "Because, I am not meant to be scared, my father told me to be brave, so I won't be scared, even if I die," the young girl retorted smiling odly. "The snkes helped me, I am not afraid, I feel near to nothing really, I would have, but," she added as clearly as an adult would have said it. Marlene shivered, she'd seen alot but this proved to much. She fainted on the spot, but Skipper managed to catch her, before she fell.

"Lea? How did you know about those?" Skipper asked the toddler, pointing to the fierce beasts that were slowly nearing them. Lea shrugged. "Thanks, that helps," Skipper said in a well sarcastic tone. The two beasts were now almost touching them. "Skipper I suggest we run as fast as possible!" Kowalski squeaked.

"Not here and not now, men we are gonna fight these ugly mutants and we are not gonna give in!" Skipper commanded. Every soldier listened. The soldiers picked up everything they found and started fighting the beasts. Yet one after the other, the soldiers were decapetated, heads off in one blow. Skipper felt the power of one of the monster as he got hit with a gigantic paw. He crashed againg a crashed building, fell down and then all went dark. Suddenly something changed the battle.

Leas' voice echoed through the night passing on a song," The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go!

Can't hold it back any more.

Let it go, let it go!

Turn away and slam the door.

I don't care what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some distance,

makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do,

to test the limits and break through.

No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go.

I am one with the wind and sky.

Let it go, let it go.

You'll never see me cry.

Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.

Let the storm rage on.

My power flurries through the air into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go.

And I'll rise like the break of dawn.

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand, in the light of day.

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway..." She ended the song softly. The mosters changed their minds, they stepped closer to the girl and stood there growling at her. "Let it GO!" she cried for one last time and then the building she was on and the Monsters exploded. Ricos' cry woke Skipper up," Why? Why!" he cried. Skipper woke up to ask," What in the duece happened?!"

**Well... dun dun daaan! I hope that you like this chapter, but it might sound slightly sad.**


	7. A Seemingly Calm Town

**A Seemingly Calm Town**

It had been a calm week. Or rather, an unbelievebly calm week. Too calm for comfort. They had been going past cities, only ever fighting normal enemy soldiers. They were weak compared to the strong beasts and robots this group had encountered before. The people from towns, villages and cities were really kind and what was seemingly better was that they were all alive. But as always war is never peaceful. It never was, as a matter of fact.

It all happened in a town called Ar Raqqah a seemingly peaceful, unharmed town. People that lived there seemed to mind their own bussiness and noones elses'. If you didn't include the criminals that occasionally walked through this town, it seemed closer to a holiday destination than a battle ground and one of the millions of enemy bases. Then one night a lady came up to Private as he was doing recon. "My husband, I can't find him, he was at home and then as I got back from the market... he's gone!" the lady complained. Private tried to cam her down, but she just kept on worrying. Private just decided he would go and fine Kowalski. Maybe the smart one wouldbe able to find the missing person.

Kowalski did manage to find the missing person, but it didn't end as well as Private thought it would. He ran to the lady and between his panting he managed to say:" we have found your husband ma'am, but..." The lady knew exactly what he was going to say. She started crying heavily, her eyes filled with tears. "Why did this happen to my Ahmed, Why? He was such a kind and generous man, he never fought or argued, why did it have to be him?" The lady cried. Skipper managed to get over to the lady. "Don't worry, we'll make who ever killed your husband pay!" Skipper tried to reassure her. "Meanwhile prove yourself and your husband that you love him by staying strong." Skipper walked of chacking the place were they found the man dead, to see if there were any clues left there. Manfredi and Johnson had the job to patrol the area and seal the entrances, so that nobody can get in. "I wonder why would anyone secretly kill a man at war and then hide his body, I don't think it makes much sense," Johnson muttered. Manfredi looked at him with a quizzical look. "Does any murder make sense, do any murders have a good, sane reason for happening, I don't think so and for your own good you shouldn't think so either," Manfredi said.

Meanwhile Kowalski analysed every clue they found, coming up with a reasnable cunclusion, well maybe it wasn't completely reasnable. "It appears that the victom was killed at precisely 2:34pm. It was probably killed with something sharp, but it wasn't a dagger, the wound is too small for that. So the one who killed it was infact a human, probably male," Kowalski analysed. "Odd, look at this Skipper, there is a bit of something in the wound." Skipper turned around to see a sharp peice of metal in Kowalskis' hand. "Wait I know these weapons," Skipper said looking at the metal more closely," but that can't be these weapons are old and you don't find them just anywhere. They come form denmark."

"So it's a short-bladded back-dagger-sword, well explains much," Kowalski finished of. Skipper looked at him. "You know what that means?"

"Nope, what about that this person had his enemies?" Kowalski asked.

"No it's a sign that Hans was and maybe still is here. He killed this man personally!" Skipper replied. Kowalski shuddered. This person was more deadly than he thought Hans was. He looked at the sunset sky. "Well I guess this took us about four hours."

Marlene was asigned to make sure that the town people were aware of the danger that they found themselves in, whilst Rico and the cub which was now callled liliean made sure that the children stayed calm. It took a long time to calm down the children as a death of a young citizen was unexpected and scary, but soon the kids were more focused on the caracal, than the danger they were in, leaving them with happy smiles. Private who came to help them, devised locks for doors so that people in every house could lock themselves from the dangers that lurked the city. Kitka was on gaurd duty along with the rest of the soldiers.

_Elsewhere..._

General H was looking at his plans and at a huge map of the whole world, looking at all the places he had to yet conquer. "How are the plans coming on Agent B," the general asked a tall, handsome man that stood at a desk with millions of sheets of paper and the newest computer. The agent turned around looking into the generals eyes. "As I suspected, we may have a problem with tansporting all our best fighters into Ar Raqqah, since we cannot disguise them that well, but the scared civilians from already conquered towns might prvide some help, or else..." Agent B said smilling. THe general nodded. "Well done, I suppose that's a great plan, I like your style!"

"Well, for what did I join, just for the crack... I don't think so!" B said smilling even more.

As the general left B slammed the door. He started singing one of his songs. He was never a famous singer, but if he hadn't been an agent he could well be thought of as one.

"I love this aberration

An unforeseen complication

Cause for celebration

I think from where I stand

There is a strong demand

To play my role

To seize control

This calls for a new plan

In my most evil dreams

My parade of nasty schemes

Swimming fast to extremes

But I never thought this

An unexpected twist

It simply cannot miss

I have to take the stand

The fate is oh so so grand

To win the day

My powerplay

It's big and bold, my new plan

And cruel and cold, my new plan

This ultimate crowning supreme debut of my latest

Greatest

Solidest

Statest

Brand new plan" he sang it , with his tone filled with revenge, one day, he would rule note that Hans, and he would have revenge, for the past. For his past. He sighed an went down to work. For now he was just a simple agent, but soon he will rule, he the one who had a brain would take over. Then again if he had been a singer he wouldn't feel the need for revenge, so why did he pick being an agent?

**I know it's not any less depressing but atleast there is another song in this chapter. I think you all know who the people that were 'elsewher', were. Please review and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Enemies eyes

**Enemies' Eyes**

Rico was on the ground crying... wait, what? Crying? "What is it soldier?" Skipper asked as he slowly woke up. His head ached, yet he was so greatful that Marlene still lived and so did Private. Manfredi and Johnson stood there in shock. "So she was telling as the truth the whole time..." Manfredi muttered looking at the rubble infront of them. The pile of rubble was the only thing left of the massive skyscraper that used to be there. Kowalski stared at the rubble as well, not managing to utter a single word, for once. "Why?! WHY!" Rico cried over the rubble. Lea obviously wasn't there. "Wh...where is Lea?" Marlene asked in shock as she slowly returned to her senses. Everything that was standing next to the skyscraper was gone, including Lea and the beasts that prowled the city last night. Rico looked at Marlene with a look that pained her heart, the saddest possible look that Rico ever made. Even Skippers heart ached from that, everyone now realised what had happened. Lea let all her lives' energy go to destroy those otherwise unbeatable monsters, she had sacrificed herself. "K...Kowalski... an...alysis,"Skipper whispered, not managing any louder noise. Kowalski shook his head. "No...Skipper... you already know," Kowalski stuttered.

"But... but that can't... I... that," Skipper complained, but it was no use. She was no longer among them as a living creature. Or was she?

Kitka stooped down from one of the trees. They had all been marching since that tragic morning, all were tired, yet none stopped to rest. Not after what happened the night before. She drooped her head. _Why did this happen? Why? _Kitka asked herself. Marlene looked at her, knowing exactly what Kitka was thinking about. "I know, I can't believe it either," she whispered. They were now near the edge of Egypt, but that didn't make them any happier. It only meant more battles, what else? A couple of palms grew on land, providing as much shade as they could, in order to preserve enough life and protect it from the scortching heat. Kitka hated the heat that made her slow down and added wait to her wings. However she still somehow managed to send a few messages. The soldiers were thirsty, tired and hungry and they found it difficult to fight in the summers' heat. What scared them most right now was the amount of vultures in the sky. They were scared of death, of falling down, never to stand up again. Only Skipper and Marlene kept their heads cool and managed to conceal their fears.

Rico found a caracal cub playing in the desert, whilst its mother was on hunt. It only made hi wail in pain. It reminded hi of Lea, his little friend, his brave little friend, with whom he had so much fun, shared so many smiles. He gave the cub one last look and the marched of again. Meanwhile the cub looked at the strange humans in the distance. _Maybe I could have someone to playfight, _it thought smilling mischieviously. It sneaked up to the soldier that looked the oddest and saddest and pulled at his legs. "Huh?" Rico said looking down at the cub. He smiled and said. "No, no... I need to go." The cub just shook his head. It rolled over on its' back and purred. "Aww... isn't the cub adorable?" Marlene asked Skippe as she looked at the two. Skipper smiled and nodded. "But we should seriously start moving soldier!" Skipper commanded. Rico nodded. "I know, cub won't let go," Rico complained. He tried to get the cub off, but it just stuck to him. The cubs mother came to Rico and growled. "That is cubs' fault!" Rico said. The caracal mother nodded as if to agree. She picked up the cub by the excess skin on its' neck and casually walked off. "See you got yourself a friend for life," Skipper commented as they started marching.

Manfredi and Johnson walked through the desert complaining. "Come on why weren't we sent to Britain instead, it's less hot there!" Manfredi said with a grudge. Johnson gave Manfredi a stern look. "If we tried to get to Britain we would be dead meat and we would be useless!"

"Not completely, atleast the crows and seagulls will find a use of our flesh," Manfredi tried to joke, but Johnson just turned around. "I was only trying to make the march a little more interesting." Manfredi complained.

"How by giving us death options?!" Johnson shouted. Skipper glared at the two. "If you continue with this argument , you'll both be fed to the sharks and I'll personally throw you into the ocean!" The two shuddered at the thought. All was silent once again. Silently they continued, unaware that the desert was not as empty as it seemed.

Two pairs of eyes stared from underneath a sand dune. using a rusty old periscope. _Soon my work here will be done! _The creature that was spying on the soldiers thought. It wasn't a creature, it was a human and an odd one too. His spike red hair was rather unusuall colour of hair for someone living in the desert. He was aware of every movement and he wasn't going to loose, he wouldn't allow that. Under the dune was a small Lait with four periscopes and a computer system. It also conatained a lab and pieces of robots. This person had only one instuction - destry the enemies a all costs!

_Elsewhere..._

A group of six highly-ranked people sat next to a round table. Sheets of valuable paper lay scattered on the table. A large television screen was on the wall. The screen swtched on. "General H, I have some information on the soldiers in sector 35," a red haired figure announced. A person sitting round the table turned round to the screen. He had a black suit. Ruby red eyes, an evil smile and black hair. "Have you destroyed the soldiers, agent Red?" The black haired figure asked. The Red head shook his head. "I destroyed the first lot but they had back up units!" Agent Red complained.

"Haven't you tried to attack them in the city?" General H asked. Agent Red nodded and then sighed. "I did create some great beasts, but it appears that one of the villagers survived," Red continued. "The girl, the small, that you thought was suspicious. Thankfully she died, but so did my creations, leaving 634 surviving soldiers, precisly." General H groaned in disgust. He wanted to destroy that girl ages ago, he knew she was nothing but trouble. "The good thing being that it left the soldiers gobsmacked, hehe!" Red added smirking. The general nodded witha weird cackle. "Tell the other spies, in all the areas that me new creation is finally completed, Skipper will be awestruck!" The general commanded cackling even more. Red shuddered and walked of from the screen.

"So men, how are the other areas?" General H turned round to the five other men at the table. The men looked at him. One started speaking. " Sector 19 is fully armed, ,soldiers are on retrear."

"My men managed to defeat the general in sector 14, gerneral!" Another one said proudly. The general nodded. "Great, oh how I love killing my enemies! Now that general Kent is out of the way, I can focus on Skipper!" The general replied rubbing his hands together.

_This is going to be easier than cut with a knife through butter! _H thought.

**I wonder who you think is general H, but I guess you know already! Now that you know that Lea probably won't be coming back you might be on the verge of tears, but this story being based on WW2, makes it a rather tragic story, but don't worry, you might get a nicer surprise soon enough! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	9. Rico Gone Awall

**Chapter 9**

**Rico Gone Awall**

Rico was sitting whistling to himself a war tune. Not that he knew many tunes, but he did like whistling and songs, so he decided that knowing part of one song would do. For a maniac, or for someone who was considered a maniac, he was rather gentle and artistic, yet hi love for weapons and his scar made everyone exept his friends and family want to be atleast 100 meters away from him. This was very unfair and was the cause of his lacking in understand love and care. Nevertheless he still cried when times were sad and sometimes and odd girl or two would make him smile. He heard a sound. Liliean also heard the sound and started yowling frantically. "Hush," Rico whispered, he didn't want their covers blown. Someone was walking close by. He was closing in...

Rico jumped out at once grabbing the soldier by his arm. The soldier faced him and said," Well, well, who do we have here?" The cub yowled loudly. However it's yowles came too late. The enemy soldier, dressed in blood red, grabbed the cub. "No yah don't!" Rico shouted, kicking the soldier who was not paying attention to him. The soldier dropped to his knees and cried," Ouch, you'll pay for kicking me there! No wait let me rephrase it: you'll pay for kicking me!"

"Yes!" Rico cheered. The cub ran for help us the two soldier fought against each other. The sound was now distant as the cub spotted Marlene. "Mia-a-a-ow!" she cried and Marlene thought she saw tears in the cubs eyes. Her eyes widened in terror. Instantly she knew what happened to Rico as Kitka tried to help Liliean act the event out. Marlene ran to Skipper tearfully, panting on her way. "What is it Marlene?" Skipper asked looking at her face. He gulped. "S...Skipp...er...Rico got attacked...a...a...nd he might b...be hurt or caught or worse!" Marlene stammered in fear. Rico was a team mate, and she became used to him, friends with him. She dreaded the thought of any team member or friend getting attacked and possibly killed. She knew that there were going t be these things happening, but she didn't want this!

Skipper sprinted, following the cub to the original place of battle. A gas cloud hung in the air. Gas bombs! So that's what got Rico out! Surely enough, Rico wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Rico, my soldier where are you?" Skipper asked almost crying. Marlene shook her head , _I doubt he still is anywhere near this place._ Kowalski was sent out to analyse the prints left behind but in the desert sand, it wasn't simple. The clues left were quickly buried so that noone and nothing will find them ever again. "Why?!" Kowalski asked the rhetorical question. Private who had come last out of the team let out a sad sob. "I...hope...R...Rico is fine," Private said between sobs. Kitka drooped her head low and so did Liliean, who then started yowling. Rico was like the father she never had, since caracal males rarely feel love. She knew that her mother wouldn't have been at her side that long but atleast female caracals didn't fight their daughters when they saw them. Rico was like that and she loved him in a sort of daughter-father way.

The rest of that day there was no sign of Rico and every soldier started getting their hopes low. "Skipper, I know this is a terrible thing to have happened, but if you don't get over it, you won't be able to fight your enemies, plus Rico is sure to have survived, it would take a dinosaur to take that one out, it would!" Manfredi tried to reassure the captain, he was thinking about the first time he met his explode loving friend.

**Flashback**

_Skipper was planing to make a team. He was sixteen and had already passed his tests and his millitary training. He had met already two people who seemed fit for the job. Manfredi, a chubby yet skilled soldier, who seemed to be very loyal an honest. He counted Manfredi as part of his team already. Skipper thought he might include Manfredis' brother as well, since Johnson, was funny, loyal, good at fighting and had some good detective knowledge as well, although it might have been what he remembered from detective films. Skipper chuckled at the thought._

_It was four pm, time when millitary school closed. He was walking home from school. He had picked his secret ruite number 36 and was prepared to take a turn, when all of a sudden Manfredi heard a noise. "Skipper there must be a spy!" Manfredi informed Skipper, who just disappeared into the undergrowth of the passage. "Evasive manouvers boys," Skipper called out quitley and quickly as the three of them hid into a bush. Skipper focused on the 'spy'. The spy was whistling a war tune, or part of it, minding his own bussiness._

_Suddenly Skipper leaped onto the person who was walking. The person fell on the ground and then turnd round to see that someone had attacked him. "Whata heck?!" the boy shouted. Skipper glared at him. "Who do you work for? Why did you follow us... and why the heck did you not fight back?!" Skipper asked the taller boy he pinned down. The boy had a scar on his face and an unsettling grin. "Simple," the boy grunted. He took out a sword. "I didn't follow, I no spy!" He retorted. "But if yah think, then fight meh!" Skipper got up, let the boy get up too. "Fine!" _

_The boy passed him a sword and they started fencing, well not exactly fencing, but I don't taller boy seemed to be always tieing Skipper, no matter what. This surprised him, since he was the one who always won. He never drew. Suddenly, the boy used his sword and took out Skipper sword. The he closed up on Skipper. Skippers' heart raced. 'What if he kills me', he Skipper thought. 'What if he takes it too seriously?' The maniac looking penguin was pointing his sword at Skippers' chest, but then suddenly put the sword down. "Huh?!" Skipper said. He thought the boy would kill him. "Ricardo, mah nem," the boy muttered. He held out a hand. Skipper shook it carefully. "The names' Jake, but call me Skipper," Skipper introduced himself. He looked at Ricardo. "Hey wonna join my team, you know commandoes," Skipper asked him. Ricardo nodded. "You know what, I think I'll shorten your name to Rico!" Ricardo smiled. He liked his knew name apparently._

_The new team of four sat at the bush where they saw Rico from and started talking. Now they were a team. Officially. And forever more. _

**End of Flashback**

Skipper sighed. He thought his current team was going to stay together, and certainly that Rico would be here. Private looked up at him. He new that his captain wasn't feeling great. Afterall, Rico was one of his first and most loyal team meamber. Even for Private and Kowalski it was a tragedy. Getting used to that maniac proved tricky, but he ended up being a great loyal friend, although he could be slightly unsettling.

_Elsewhere..._

Rico was in a cell. Oh how he hated the tought of being locked behind millions of bars. He felt he had lost all freedom. Suddenly the lights went on revealing a single, well remembered enemy. "Hello there, frenemy," he greeted with an odd evelish smile. "I see you have woken up. I thought it would take you longer, but oh well..." The weapons expert, looked at him and growled. "Oh don't worry, you won't be here forever and you'll have company," Hans added," that I will asure you of. "Agent B, come here, I want you to gaurd this cell!"

"Why me, this soldier, is nothing but trouble!" B complained. He looked at the soldier in the cell. He knew who Rico was, but Rico didn't know him. It was for the better, but it didn't help B. Gaurding a person who is able to escape from just about anywhere, was hard work. Especially one that could escape from detention! Oh Agent B knew this soldier from somwhere already. Hans just smirked and walked off minding his own business. "Hi there, prisoner, i think you are one?" B greeted. Rico nodded, sighing, "Well that's a first."

"What?" Rico said, cunfused. The agent looked at him grinning. "The first time ever you were caught, anywhere!" he explained. "You even managed to eacape detention, even exploding with a bomb that was about to blow up!" Rico smiled and nodded. The he looked at the agent with confusion. "How?" he asked.

"Well that's simple, we attended the same club," B explained. "I am Brian Blowhole, but I prefer blowhole for some reason, I don't even know why..." Rico smirked , but then just nodded. Wait he knew that guy... that guy was his (gulps) friend! "Blowhole... Best but Blowhole?" Rico asked. Blowhole suddenly realised that. "Huh? Well guess you are right... but don't tell anyone, pleaaase," Blowhole pleaded. Rico shrugged and then nodded. "Fine." He replied with a grunt. Blowhole smiled. "I might be able to get you guys free, but not straight away, atleast I'll get my revenge on Hans, he's been pain of a general."

**Interesting chapter...isn't it? Seems like the game changed slightly! I can't believe that I wrote that Blowhole and Rico were friends, but it's out and it doesn't sound that bad. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will like the next one! Please Review,review, review, review, review, review, review aaand once again review! And have a merry christmas!**


	10. Rescuing Rico - Part One - Osf, Ob

**Chapter 10**

**Rescuing Rico - Part one**

**One Step Forward, One Back.**

Skipper sat on the sand watching the soldiers that were doing recon. It was fairly and not enough hours to be marching on but he wanted to be awake so he could 'listen' to his thoughts. It wasn't easy usually, since it was often very busy, but now was a rather silent day. A well known soldier and a great warrior disappeared faster than a lightning bolt and that is the thing that would make your spine tingle. If someone who is so good, suddenly disappeared, why wouldn't you be scared? Skipper was think of a strategy and sure enough he got one, but it wasn't the best startegy. Going to Denmark was an option best left till last, but it was an obvious hiding place. However, as much as it was obviously Hans' lair, it was _that_ obvious that Denmark was a set trap, a place that holds no exit for a prisoner. And even if Skipper got to Denmark, he would manage not walk further, all the soldiers knew that, but noone knew why he was banned from Denmark, but he was and he was banned a long time before Hans came to immense power, banning all the people who were neutral, or against him from Denmark, for the time of his rule. Skipper felt like going there anyway, but he would need his teams aid. Especially Marlenes help, would help. Her care, her kindness and respect would help Skipper, because he had a bad feeling about his plan, but there was no turning back, there was no other plan.

Kowalski had been looking at maps all morning, but all the analysis he gave to Skipper were brushed of, all the way of getting around were ignored with a remark. "The danes have sharp senses, like a cats', you wouldn't fool them, even if you spoke danish and could immitate a danish accent!" Skipper said looking at Kowalski. The scientist sighed. "You mean all the time I was trying to immitate the Danes was utterly useless?!" Kowalski said gobsmacked, he really did practise this. Skipper just sadly nodded and then chuckled at the scientific ironie. Private just hope his friend would be saved and Marlene did too. Kitka and Liliean mourned Ricos' disappearance, especially the cub did though. Manfredi and Johnson tried to reasure the group but with no avail, no success. If Rico was here he would have asked if they couldn't just use the good ole way of doing things, the explody way, but Rico was the one missing not the one left. Mourning wouldn't get Rico back and so the group headed off, leaving the rest to cope on their own.

But sooner or later or of them regreted it. It was getting dark and the whole place was infested with robotic pests riding in tanks and using lasers that could kill them with one blow. There was no going backl and so they had to continue marching all night, leaving Private so tired the next day, that he simply collapsed onto the sand. "Skipper I don't think this was a good idea," Kowalski complained. It was Skippers idea to just march up to Denmark, without weapons, food drink, and just stay elusive, but a hungry human couldn't stay elusive. "You know soldier, sometimes it's a better idea to make rash decisions, than to loose someone whom you thought of as a friend and live with regret," Skipper retorted, ignoring every complaint. Marlene looked at him with tired eyes. Skipper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine then, we will rest, but no longer than an hour!" he said. Private was about to complain about the shortness, but then realised that his leader didn't want him to do so and so he just dosed of to a dreamless sleep. Apart from KItka who had been sleeping last night on Skippers' shoulder, though he didn't notice, everyone followed Privates example. Kitka just flew over their heads in a circle, watching over them all like a gaurdian angel.

The seven sleeping soldiers were awoken by Kitkas' sound, that sounded almost like an alarm clock. Marlene smiled at her falcon friend and started stretching. Skipper yawned and then repeated Marlenes' action. The rest moaned, but soon the loss of their friend woke them up too, making the stretch quickly before setting off again.

They had continued like this for what seemed like days and as they got nearer to Rico, Skipper trusted Kitka more and let his men and ladies sleep longer, but never as long as a normal adult should sleep for, just incase. They trudged through forests and grasslands and deserts, mountainsides and even rivers. It seemed that in the center of Hans' empire there was no soldiers, but often the group was proved wrong. Fortunately it had always been human soldiers, but that's not what happened to the soldiers that were still behind.

They had been bombed, they had been shot, they had been pireced and they had been striked. They were tortured and murdered and all this because Skipper left them for a couple of days. Tanks had attacked them and there had been endless amounts of air raids. Nevertheless they kept on fighting because they believe Skipper would come back, but that was all. It wasn't planned any further.

Skipper meanwhile also excpierienced times of loss and all of that happeneed too quickly to feel realistic...

**I hope you liked this chapter! I wonder who is going to be 'lost' since Skipper will experience times of loss...**

**Please Review, because it helps me write stories and chapters. **


	11. Rescuing Rico - Part Two - D and Ns

**Chapter 11**

**Rescuing Rico - Part two**

**Deaths and Nightmares**

Skipper looked behind him. Thirty massive robotic monsters were catching up with him. Their arms were like guns and their armour was tough. Thirty bullets tried to hit him. Thankfully all had missed. Yet there were still thirty robots to deal with, each one of them too strong for him to handle. Marlene came sprinting to his side, tripping up a robot. Unfortunately by doing so, she badly sprained her foot and had to limp for the rest of the way. She took some dynomite and gave Skipper some as well. The two threw their sticks of dynamite behind them, hitting two out of thirty robots. The hit robots suddenly exploded, tearing up the groung below them as tehy did so. "Well, that leaves another 28," Skipper said helping Marlene escape.

Private, Kowalski, Manfredi and Johnson meanwhile had some trouble destroying some tanks. They had no explosives any more and most of their guns were wrecked. "Private, do you have some stick, coal, rubber bands and matchsticks?" Kowalski asked all of a sudden. Private seemed confused. "Kowalski we don't have time for making gadgets!" Private complained. Kowalski glared at him. "I need to make a slingshot!" he said. Private was still confused. "The coal on fire should act as an explosive and this could help eliminate the tanks!" he added. Private nodded. Now he understood. "I have a rubber band, stick and matchsticks," he said. Manfredi looked at Kowalski. "I have a bag of coal," he said. Kowalski smiled as the two handed him the items. During the runing Kowalski somehow managed to make a basic slingshot. "And finished," he said smilling as he gave Johnson the sligshot. "Try and aim at the top part of the tank, to malfunction the controlling device and thus stopping the tank completely. It is also it's weak point," kowalski said. Johnson took the slingshot. "Okay," he said not fully understanding Kowalski.

He used the slingshot and hit one tank directly. Then another. Unfortunately, the third shot missed and so the four soldiers didn't have enough shots left to destroy the rest. Johnson shot a third tank and then successfully a fourth, but the fith dodged again and again. There were now three tanks left, but no shots left. Manfredi had a crazy idea. "Kowalski, you, Private and Johnson run on, i'll destroy the rest!" he said, showing no fear. The three other soldiers blankly stared at him. "But... but you can't... you're a part of a team Manfredi! For goodness sake!" Kowalski complained. Private and Johnson nodded in agreement. Manfredi pushed his fellow soldiers aside. "It will do us no good, if none of us survive, I might even make it for all you know," Manfredi tried to reasure them. "Go now, Skipper needs your help!" Manfredi pointed out. The three soldiers nodded and sadly smiled. "Well Manfredi... I guess this is it... I will see you at the other side of things," Johnson said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You are a true hero, brother," he added in a sulky voice.

The three soldiers ran on hoping that Skipper and Marlene were fine. They were very relieved as they realised that neither of them were dead. "Where is Manfredi?" Skipper asked, concerned. Johnson let a tear drop from his eyes. "He... he is trying to stop the tanks, he said that we should help you," Johnson replied. Skipper sighed and turned back to the robots. "Well nows are chance to prove to him that he didn't risk his life for nothing!" Skipper shouted. He charged at the robots in rage, grief blinding him. He bravely jumped on the robot, dodging his shots and lasers and jumped on the control pannel. He stuck a dagger in it, making it explode. Skipper jumped to the side, before the explosion reached him. Out of anger, the rest did the same, not feeling in danger. This reduced the number of robots to 22.

But how to deal with 22 robots. Most of the soldiers' energy and anger was now gone. The robots kept coming near the soldiers. Suddenly they heard a shout. "RU-U-U-UNNNN!" a familiar voice shouted. Manfredi. "Manfredi!" Johnson shouted with happiness. Manfredi nodded and quickly hugged him, before resuming his runing. The soldiers ran as fast as they could. Then suddenly a huge explosion happened. Dust, sand, wind and fire flew through the plains, damaging anything that couldn't escape. The team kept running on.

Then they saw light. "We made it!" Kowalski shouted out. "We're alive!" But Johnson wasn't as cheerful. There was something missing. Suddenly, all knew what was missing. Manfredi. "But... how come... " Skipper said," he ran away too!"

"Yes, but then I saw him turning around. There was a far more deadly robot, that hadn't been defeated yet. He wanted to make sure there will be no harm..." Johnson replied, crying. Marlene put one arm aroung his shoulders to comfort him. "Johnson, we are all sorry and we all know that your brother was a true hero, but all we can hope for is that he didn't die in pain, nothing else, sorry Johnson," Marlene said in barely a whisper. The team (minus one) looked back. A kitten scampered across the plain. Liliean was back, with a robots' arm in her mouth. "Don't say you..." Marlene said. Then she saw Kitka flying back with a part of a robot too. "So all that time you fought with us and we didn't even know you were missing!" she said. "Sorry for ignoring you two, but can you tell us were Manfredi is."

The eagle led the five soldiers to a dead body. It was undeniably Manfredi's. The seven looked at the dead body in grief. "Manfredi, you are a true hero," Skipper said.

"See you in hevean, bro," Johnson cried. Liliean rubbed her head against Manfredi as if to say 'I will miss you'.

The rest payed their respect and settled down to a nightmare filled sleep.

_Kitka's nightmare_

_Kitka was circling the streets. There were fires and fights. Dead bodies and dying men. Dead animals, plants and wrecks of houses and cars. Blood coloured the puddles red. _

_Several hideous monsters crept out from the shadows, each one to scary to describe, with their twisted faces and blood red eyes and much more hideousness than that. She saw a falcon being pulled down to the ground by one of those creatures. The poor creature had both of it's wings bloodied and beyond repair. She heard a sickening crunch as the creatures smashed the back bone of the poor falcon with their teeth. The mortally wounded falcon gave one screech before giving up and dying._

_She headed to find her owner. She saw her and Skipper trying to fight of an armed human. The human pierced through Skipper with his dagger, sending him to the ground. Skipper groaned in pain and tried to stand up. Then he fell back down again, breathing in and out once and then closing his eyes, forever. "Nooo!" Marlene cried in pain. Kitka swooped down to help Marlene. Suddenly she heard and explosion. She continued to stoop, finally getting at the beast. She quickly pecked out it's eyes, but it was now use. Once the explosion cleared, she could see Marlenes dead body, baved in blood. She cried out in pain. This was too much to bear. Then she saw something else._

_She saw Liliean. She swooped down to see if she was alright. "Liliean, open your eyes," she said as she saw that Liliean had her eyes closed. She did as she was told. But instead of eyes, she only had empty sockets. Kitka wanted to scream. "What happened to me?" Liliean asked shyly. Kitka couldn't lie. Even though sh ewanted to. "You... have no eyes anymore," Kitka told the truth. Liliean yowled. "What!? First Rico and now... this?!" she cried in disbelief._

_Suddenly one of those monsters swooped down at Liliean, grabbing her into the air and then letting her drop. The fragile kitten's bones broke as it hit the ground, killing her instantly. Kitka knew she would be next. She didn't care. She was too stunned to move. She shut her eyes awaiting the beasts claws..._

_End of nightmare..._

Kitka woke up to see that everything was fine. Or atleast almost everything. Manfredi was still dead and Rico was still missing.

_Skipper's Nightmare_

_The wind howled in the old city. Denmark stood still. No voice spoke, no owl hooted, not a dog barked. Skipper looked to his side to see a bundle of dead grass roll across the street. Wait... this isn't Texas ... then why? Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows. Skipper wanted to cal for his men, but none were beside him. "ooking for 'is," the figure said and showed him Kowalski's head, of course, without the rest of his body. The thing that shocked Skipper most was the figure's voice. Well, rather how it spoke. It grunted and Skipper knew of someone who spoke that way. No...it couldn't be! "Rico?!" Skipper asked weakly. Rico grinned evily. "Kaboom!" he shouted. This was the thing Skipper was afraid of. Rico had betrayed Skippper, Rico joined his enemies. "Why?" Skipper asked. "Was it for all the explosions, or for me being weak as a leader."_

_"Yah nevah ked, yah be mean, yah be evil!" Rico answered. Skipper shook his head. "yep... nah a kill yah!" Rico added. He took a chainsaw and switched it on. He closed up on Skipper, with an evil cackle. The saw started peircing through Skippers clothes and flesh..._

_End of Skipper's Nightmare_

Skipper woke up. He felt pain and sorrow as he looked in the direction of Denmark. _I'll save you Rico, that's a promise, _Skipper said, _even if I get killed soon afterwards._ And with that he fell asleep again.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that it's long enough to satisfy you, but not enough to bore you. Please review, I would appreciate your reviews, they do help me to update stories. Though I haven't updated this chapter for long... I know...**


End file.
